dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Rock Island - Money Does not solve all Problems, Neither does Violence
The party has headed with their new acquaintance Freki to the infamous 'Party-Rock island' for some relaxation. Landing on the shore Tower of Soul...music Fish-men a'Hoi Party-Rock Proper Casino's & Cops Surf King competition Paint the Hallways Red Black Dragon's Mercy The party upon witnessing the Black Dragon lord obliterate a common beach bum with a blow is thrust into a 1v1 battle with the newly immortal 'Adult' Black Dragon Hong Leader, Bǒjiǎo de rén. While voicing some opinions that since he was immortal and they were all exhausted this was fruitless to which BoJiao mocks them about being whiny babies and it was his whim that determines what is or is not a waste of his time. To aid in the challenge more beach bums where thrown in from the main doors along with the socialite 'Tuxedo Mask'. After some communication from the party among themselves Gasturai voiced that he would go first and was allowed the accompanying beach bum 'Ron' to assist him. Before engaging BoJiao Gats offered up his fruit and targets to murder so he can be free to pursue the targets he is after, The Juice Crew Pirates. BoJiao having not heard of them took this into consideration and said he would think upon this and proceeded with the match. While Ron ran straight ahead, Gats due to his exhaustion forged ahead slowly taking on his Were-Badger form and wading in through the crowd. Unknown to Gats is that Trapper had jumped onto his back and was hiding there waiting to heal Gats if needed. What neither had noticed is that the Foo-Dog statues lining the hall where not infact statues but actual Foo-dogs. At the same instant that Gats moved into the Crowd, Tuxedo Mask advanced as fast as he could into the crowd and extracted the thorny throwing roses he had smuggled past the cronies in his rectum. With Gats advancing and parting the crowd one of the Larger Royal Foo-Dogs lept over Gats and pulled Trapper of Gats's back and dragged trapper away from the melee crushing and killing some beach bums in the process. as a reaction Gats tried to stop it from taking trapper by biting down onto it but found out his teeth only grazed the flesh of the Foo-dog. A second smaller Foo-Dog blitzed after Tuxedo Mask but narrowly missed taking him down as T.Mask tumbled into the crowd to position himself for a killing throw. As this unfolded Cutty Sark decided to adhere to the rules and choose instead to survey the room and climb a pillar to grab a tapestry to use for his duel. It was during his surveillance that he became fully aware of the Foo-Dogs watching every Member in the room. While separating a silk tapestry into two lengths he told the crew of the situation with the dogs seeing that they only attack those disobeying the masters orders. Civilian Ron making it through to BoJiao first went and gave a solid right hok only to find it had no effect. BoJiao laughing took his finger and pointed it between ron's eyes and laughing said 'bang'. This was followed by driving his finger into Ron's brain instantly killing him with the Shigan technique. Gats having still to move through the crowd uttered the threat that he was going to take BoJiao's leg o which Gats was met with a laugh. T.Mask emerging from his tumble released a double shot of roses at BoJiao, however his aim off and the roses simply sailed infront of the targets eyes. BoJiao turned to face T.Mask and tch'd him while another Foo-dog attacked T.M from behind but failed to bring him down. Encircled by the two foo-dogs T.Mask made to stab with his roses the closest Foo-Dog but was brought down by vicious bite attacks when he could not pierce their skin. Tracker at this time was pinned under his Foo-Dog but managed to shake o the grapple and escaped only to mount the Foo-dog, to which it simply rolled over and started to crush him. Gats making it through the thinned crowd went and tackled into BoJiao legs and went to rip out the leg only to part some of the flesh. BoJiao laughing stated that if he wanted the leg so badly he could have it, then with a feat of strength, broke his own leg off and proceeded to use his Tuǐ qiāng Gun technique on Gats. After taking the brunt of the attack and barley managing to stay standing, Guts tripped BoJiao over yelling 'Looks who's a big man" and proceeded to walk over to a pillar giving up on the fight and passing out from blood loss and exhaustion. Cutty Sark who had been watching then volunteered to go next while trapper revived TM with his positive energy arrows and they were freed from the grip of the Foo-dogs. Upon getting up and being told they would not be attacked if they did not interfer again the party would not be harassed by the dogs and the pair decided to see if they could uncover some of the secret doors at the back of the room. Eventually finding their way behind the throne where they thought the was sure to be a secret door. Passing a length of silk to BoJiao, Cutty offered a blind duel in which they would relay only on martial prowess to take the other down and knowing that he cutty had blind sense. Upon his advance, Cutty went for a unarmed strike but just grazed the chest of BoJiao who in counter, disappeared only to reappear behind Cutty via ''Soru ''and deliver a stiff kick to his back. In counter Cutty released a secret technique to hit as he moved out of melee range to deliver damage. Unsuccessfully the attack failed to hit and again BoJiao used soru to move in behind Cutty and deliver another large hit. Cutty refusing to back down moved himself to the foot of the throne and preparred in action for BoJiao to come to him. When BoJiao appeared, Cutty having shed the blindfold unleashed his 'Elder Mountain Hammer' Technique landing a huge blow and causing BoJiao to spittle blood from his lip. Laughing, BoJiao congratulated him upon his solid hit and drove his protruding femur bone into Cutty via 'Tui qiang' causing Cutty to pass out from the damage, then throwing his body across the room to bleed onto the floor. Trapper sensing that BoJiao did not want anyone to takes his spot on the throne climbed stealthily and prostrated himself out upon the throne in jest. BoJiao not amused turned upon trapper and in a flurry of blows, hammered trappers body into the throne and with a final kick sent him unconscious and tumbling onto the floor beside Cutty. TM now on his own, walked out to face down BoJiao who mocked him as a pretty boy with no substance and no hope. TM opened up a salvo of rose shots upon BoJiao which to no avail failed utterly to reach the target as BoJiao deflected each attempt with the disdain shown a fly. With one final urge of fury TM rushed BoJiao and tried to deliver a stab with the remaining rose only to have it crumple upon BoJiao's rock hard muscles. Laughing and with his newly regrown leg, BoJiao beat down with a Muda Mud Muda TM who blacked out from the blows. Upon waking the crew found themselves bound together in chains with another punk looking stranger on the deck to a slave barge approaching a new island surrounded by reefs. Chained together by seastone shackles the party that had been in the fight has all been branded with the Mark of the Black Dragon.